Fading Light
by Firniswin
Summary: COMPLETE ["Even If" story 1] Young Estel begs his father to let him go on a trip with Glorfindel. When they run into a pack of wargs can the two escape?
1. Default Chapter

Fading light

By Firniswin

Authors Note: Hi, okay to the point, first the disclaimer, whenever you read my stories when I use a song lyric or poem I usually put the name of the person blow, whoever I put, it belongs to them and them alone. And all things middle earth belong to Tolkien all the people he made, everything of that sort belongs to him. 

And second in this certain story I have to use a Avril Lavigne song lyric and quite frankly I dislike her and everything she sings, I only did this because an idea came to mind. Thanks And please forgive me any misspells or any other mistakes. Thank you for your time! Enjoy! Oh and please do not shun me because I said I don't like Avril Lavigne. Thanks!

****

Chapter 1

"Please Glorfindel!" Estel cried as his eyes shined in the morning sun. "Please!" The ten year old boy shrieked. 

"Estel, I-" he looked at the boy once more, the young child's eyes were filling with tears. "Oh, Go ask your father." 

"Thank you Glorfindel, I will!" The young mortal yelled back to the elf lord as he ran up the stairs kicking his heels. 

The elf lord gave a sigh of annoyance as he rubbed his temples, he seemed to be seeking answers from them of what to do when Lord Elrond let that little monster along on his trip to Caras Galadhon, "Oh Eru help me." 

Soon the pitter patter of small boots on the marble floor came to the blonde elf lord and he looked up to see a small little boy his pack on his shoulders, outdoor clothes and his muddy boots, and a quiver attached to his back with his Imladris bow.

Estel was smiling huge as he looked at Glorfindel his eyes sparkling with glee. 

"Guess what Glor, Ada said I could go!" 

"Oh really I never would have guessed." The balrog slayer tried hard to keep his tone kind and understanding, he never delt with children let alone mortal children and he was not really looking forward to their little trip together.

"Well lets go saddle your horse." Glorfindel stood up and took Estel out the door, as the walked out to the stables the blonde elf looked up to Elrond's balcony. He Elrond there, he was smiling slightly and waving. 

"Take care of my youngest nin mellon." Lord Elrond yelled down to them. 

"With my life." Glorfindel shot back up at the elf lord.

The Lord of Imladris seemed to chuckle at his friends answer and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Estel, you be good!" He called. "Stay safe!" 

"I will Ada, v-'osto'!" Young Aragorn called up to his father. 

Estel saddled his horse and Glorfindel saddled his. As soon as they were done the two mounted and sped into the courtyard in the front of the last homely house.

They waved to Elrond and then rode off through the trees as fast as both could go. 

~

The sun had dimmed and was now setting behind the auburn hills, the two riders had left the borders of Rivendell over an hour ago, they had just came onto another pathway, a large cliff drop was along one side and the forest another. The path was wide enough for at least six dwarves to walk a breast.

Estel was tired but he did not let Glorfindel see such things, he kept to himself most of the time, he only asked the elf lord minor questions like _Where are we_ and _See anything up ahead._ He was trying to be grown up about the whole thing but it was not as easy as Elladan and Elrohir had made it look. Actually that was a bad example, they were always childish, he was trying to think up good examples when Glorfindel stopped his mare in her tracks.

The horse was jittery in fact both were. They neighed and snorted and acted as if they might rear up any moment. 

"Glor, why are we stopped?" The ten year old asked not thinking about what the elf might have seen or heard.

"Shhhh!" Glorfindel put a finger to his lips and pulled his hair back behind his ears for better hearing. "Slow your horse, go as softly as possible!" the blonde elf hissed. "We are being stalked." 

Aragorn shot wide silver eyes on the elf as he urged his horse, Calmien, slowly forward. She jumped and jittered as they went. Estel tried to calm her but the beast would not do what it's master wanted.

"Estel calm your-" 

He had no chance to finish, as he was talking a snarl cut the silence, and a whole pack of wargs jumped through the trees and onto the path making dust fly beneath their cruel paws. Their red eyes pierced the semi darkness and their growls and snarls filled the air.

"Noro lim Calmien!" Glorfindel shouted to Aragorn's mare as the wargs leapt at the smaller horse. "Go Estel!" he cried 

Calmien jumped forward but was unable to escape the lightning fast bite of the wargs. Her left back leg was caught between the teeth of an enormous warg, most likely the leader. 

Estel reigned her and tried to escape from the horse's stirrups but all the confusion was to much for the young ten year old, bewilderment could be seen in his eyes as two other smaller but large wargs none the less jumped at the mare's side and toppled her to the ground, taking the young ranger with her. She toppled over onto her side with a neigh of anguish as the evil beasts began to attack. A sickening crack in the boy's leg and a cry of pain got Glorfindel's attention to full, he unsheathed his bright sword that seemed to glow white in the night. 

"Glorfindel please!" Estel cried as he watched the warrior swing at the wargs around him, he slashed through backs, ribs, tails. He fought with rage and fury, his eyes gleamed dangerously as he hacked at the monsters. He had promised to protect the boy with his life and that was what he was going to do.

Chapter 2

****

"Glorfindel Go!" Aragorn cried as tears of worry ran down his cheeks. "No Estel, now hush! All will be well!" Glorfindel growled above the howls of the wargs, the blonde elf lord slashed at the beasts with all his strength. 

'If I can kill a balrog why are these monsters so difficult?' he thought to himself as one of the evil beasts tackled him sending the warrior to the floor, Glorfindel shot his sword up but a warg decided that they did not need the elf using it, so when the blonde elf was not looking and occupied with more than he could handle, the leader of them ran up to the fighting elf and closed his jaw tight around Glorfindel's hand, the warg's teeth pierced the soft flesh making pain race up his arm. The warrior cried out at this sudden attack and tried to pull away making the monster's teeth rip the soft tissue and more blood flow. 

The wargs tackled the elf lord and he was pinned to the ground. Two wargs were now by Estel's horse, they were eating and Aragorn knew he should not move, but what about Glorfindel, he was being killed. There was no option, all seemed bleak and hopeless. 

A sudden event caught his attention, the two wargs were snarling and nipping at one another, both were making their way over to him, which was a very bad sign. 

He lay very still not wanting to move for fear that they would jump on him and then escape would be impossible.

They had ripped off the horse's saddle and were now beginning to shove the body of the horse away from Estel's own body, after they were finished one of them walked to the boy's head and the other stayed near the legs, they snarled at each other some more and then as if to prove a point the one nearest to the head bared his gleaming yellow fangs and let them sink into Aragorn's shoulder, he bit his lip in 

attempt to not cry out, this mission was proved futile when a soft squeak emitted from his clenched teeth. 

Neither seemed to care though, but as soon as he squeaked the other growled and then with one huge chomp bit into the mortal's already broken leg, which was more than he could bare he cried out in angst as the fangs sank deeper into his flesh.

The one at his shoulder dragged him to the edge of the cliff while practically pulling the other along, that did not work as the warg neared the edge the other warg's teeth slid through the skin, creating a perfect cut and flab of skin that hung on the wound. 

The warg that had just let go on Aragorn's leg growled, and without warning he lunged at the warg that still grasped the boy's shoulder in his teeth sending boy and both wargs over the cliff and at the mercy of the water fall below.

~

****

It was morning the sun was up high in the blue sky, the birds sang as dew drops fell softly to the ground and the sorrowfulness of the morning caught up with al around the attack area. Blood puddles and warg bodies could be found, especially near the hoses. But the elf lord had not remembered that the young boy had been with him. Glorfindel had sustained a good many wounds, His leg , arm, shoulder, hip, and ribs had been bitten and scratched, and he was sure that at least one rib was broken. 

All Glorfindel wanted to do was rest, he had a hard battle with the wargs and after killing a few bare handed or at least knocking them out he felt he could go no further. His hand was bloody and shredded skin hung from it.

He sat his back to a tree his breathing heavy but evened out since he had fallen asleep. His head was nodded and his eyes were closed, which if you don't know yet is odd for an elf. 

His horse had also been killed and eaten and he would have been next, but something had scared the rest of the wargs away, he knew not what yet but the only thing he knew was that he was going to be in a huge heap of trouble when he found out what it was.

Suddenly while he was resting, realization hit head long like a ton of concrete into his head. His weary bloodshot eyes shot open, "ESTEL!" 

He leaned against the tree for support as his aching leg throbbed and threatened to give way under him, he hopped over to the edge, and he had remembered catching a glimpse of Estel being tugged to the edge. 

He looked over the edge of the cliff to see a great pool of flowing water, and a huge water fall at the end of it, he looked to the side and there was another waterfall, he remembered this place now, it had been called the falls of Maranion. 

Below the second falls a mist clouded about and he could not see at all. 

He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Estel!!!!!" Tears fell down his cheeks as he tried to locate the boy. 

"Estel, dambeth enni!" Glorfindel yelled out at the flowing waters. " Teli erin Estel!" 

No answer came, only the rushing waves that carried logs and other debris along the river and falls. 

Chapter 3

I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound 

I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is anybody here I know   
'Cause nothing's going right   
And everythigns a mess   
And no one likes to be alone 

~ Avril Lavigne ~

Every muscle in his body ached pitifully, he could hardly suppress the moan that wanted to escape his lungs. It was dark and damp, cold and lonely. He could only hear the drip-drop of water in the darkness and no light discharged from anything. That was it Estel was finally lost. He wanted to move but his leg burned like fire and his chest felt much the same. He had swallowed much water in his ride down the falls and it was nothing he wanted to do again. EVER!

His head hurt unmercifully and all the blackness seemed to spin if that was even possible, and if that was not bad enough he coughed and sneezed, he shivered as the coldness caught up with his injured body. But it was more than cold, Estel was running a fever not a high one, yet. 

The boy shivered and tried to move but all that movement only made his head spin more. He wanted to get out of this dark and damp place but it seemed it would be impossible. 

He was trapped!

~

Glorfindel had spent all night limping back to Rivendell, his leg now ached without mercy and his head throbbed. 

"With all my luck I am probably getting an infection." Glorfindel mumbled as he shuffled down the dusty road. His thoughts drifted to Estel, what was he going to do, what would he tell Elrond, Elrond would have retribution on Glorfindel. 

'I should go back and fine the boy.' he thought as he turned to look at the long road that traveled behind him. "But what good would I be?" he asked aloud as he looked up to the sky as if for answers. "Limping about, probably colapse first search." He smiled at the thought, great warrior balrog slayer, collapsing to the ground. He scoffed as he limped hurriedly forward. 

'Estel, will be fine.' the elf thought as he went ever on. 'He is ten! He can take care of himself.' Glorfindel reassured himself, but even as he did this his heart told him to go faster. He worried for Aragorn, but there was nothing he could do, all he could do was go home to Elrond. "Oh, Elrond will kill me when he sees me like this." 

~

Elrond stood at his balcony, the wind blew his raven black hair in the wind as he watched Loudwater flow a steady path and fall over into chasm of crystal water. 

He watched as something rustled through the trees, and of course he could see quite well he watched as red and brown leaves fell to the floor and a man stepped back onto the pathway, his white robes where in shreds and dried blood stained parts of the beautiful white attire. He was tall and lordly, his hair was fair and blond, it was clumped slightly and it slid over his shoulders.

"Glorfindel?" Elrond whispers in shock as he leaned over the railing to better see the figure. 

He stared as the man staggered a few more paces and then stumbled to the ground coughing as he hit the hard dusty road, the dirt obscured the elf lord's vision. 

"Elladan!" He cried as he ran out the door and down the hall and stairs, his heart pounding so hard he feared the organ might jump out of his chest. "Elrohir!" 

He ran down to the front door and turned the knob hurriedly, he ran through the door his sons hot on his trail, he ran up the path kicking up clumps of dust as he went. As he came closer to the form he recognized the long blonde hair to be his advisor, Glorfindel.

He kneeled down by the form and lifted the elf's head into his lap patting the scratched face gently. "Glorfindel?" he whispered. "Nin mellon!" 

Elladan and Elrohir stopped when they saw the injured elf lord on the dirt floor, his breath coming out in short erratic gasps as he tried hard to keep consciousness in him. 

Elrond picked up the pierced hand in his own and looked at the bites in his once fair and smooth hand, dried blood blemished his hand and his fingers twitched under the elf's gentle touch. 

The elf lord placed soft yet worried silver eyes on the twins. "Go! Tell Celeniam to get Glorfindel's room ready and put bandages and my medicine in his room. Hurry! Noro lim!" He half growled half yelled at the two raven-haired elves. 

With that order they dashed back to Imladris, The Lord staggering slowly behind them, Glorfindel lay motionless in his arms as he trudged on back towards Rivendell while the first stars began to twinkle in the night sky, Earendil shone brightest than them all.

~

Estel had slept a little longer and now he had awoken again, even though he wished he had not, everything hurt. Every inch of his body felt on fire, he coughed as he tried to get whatever substance that was in his throat out by coughing and hacking. His throat was sore and dry, all his water, food, clothing, well basically everything was gone. It had all been with his horse. 

His clothes were even more soaked than was possible making him shiver with cold and fever, his stomach had long ago given up attempting to beg for food and he was now on the brink of 'starvation' as he called it, which was he had not eaten in over a day which was wrong because he usually had more than that in Rivendell. At least three square meals and a small snack after target practice.

The young mortal tried hard to stand upon his broken leg but it was a unsuccessful attempt because the second he put even the slightest amount of weight on his leg, he let out a small cry and sob and then slid back down to the cold unkindly floor.

"I want to go home." he gulped back the tears as the darkness enveloped his voice. "Ada!" he cried as silver tears ran down his abnormally hot cheeks. He tried to stop the tears because they only made him more thirsty but that did not work either, they ran down and fell to the cave floor without ceasing.

He tried to see around the inky blackness, it was to dark and cold, he missed Elrond and his brothers, he missed Glorfindel. That stopped all his worries and mad e new set of fears arise in him. "Oh Glorfindel, what if- if he is dead." The ten year old sobbed. "Where is he, he would have found me by now" 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud howl, but it was not a warg or wolf more of a howl of pain, and then a hiss which did scar him. 

Out of the obscurity came a long lithe figure, it seemed to glow slightly, but not to much only enough so he could see the shape, it was long and had strong elongated hind legs, but then it had long but scrawny front legs, it crawled and seemed at times like a lizard, it seemed to be a golden tinge although it's true color could not yet be known. It had a long tongue that slithered in the air as it hissed, it's pointed ears twitched as it listened to the sounds of the sniffling before it.

It sat back on it's hind legs and spoke voice booming off the corridor walls, "hooz Gozzze their?" It hissed as it came nearer crawling forward, Aragorn tried to shrink away but his leg hurt to badly and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as the lizard creature came near.

Chapter 4

Finally I hear a sound,

But the world keeps spinning round and round,

I need you here for me,

Please don't leave me.

In the dark,

All alone.

All I want is to go home.

~Firniswin~

"Please!" Estel whimpered his raspy voice cutting through the air dully. "Please, I just want to go home!" His tears fell quickly down the boy's feverish cheeks as he thought of his family, of Glorfindel, how they would never find him because he would be eaten by a dragon creature. 

"Whatz wrong?" the creature inquired noiselessly moving forward not thinking about how his image might appear to the young child, he moved protectively forward wanting to help the little one. But it only made matters worse. 

The ten year old boy cried out as he tried to crawl away from the dragon, White and yellow spots danced before his eyes as he tried to go forward. 

The golden creature stopped a moment and thought about the situation. Then he turned beautiful green eyes on Aragorn that seemed to glimmer like emeralds. "Shhhh!" he hushed the young child and crept closer softly. "I willz not harmz you." he hissed, no intentionally for he was a dragon and could not help hissing at times. "I wantz to help!" 

Estel stopped crying to listen to the golden dragon, his silver eyes meet with the gentle green ones, this dragon seemed nice enough. But it was still a dragon, he had never heard of a helpful dragon. Only the kind that scorched and burnt harmless things, ugly and evil they were, Elrond on many occations had told him of them. 

And even now as the dragon got closer, he seemed smaller, only about as tall as Elrond yet strong and beautiful his lithe body seemed like that of an elf's, his golden scales had a faint glimmer to them, as a dim light gleamed off the creature, his eyes were bright green, sparkling as emeralds, he seemed a treasure chest, all of this creature sparkled and shined, glinted and glimmered. He had small horns on his head, only for protection, but they seemed wrought from silver. His claws were as black as an obsidian rock, and were sharp but retracted like a cat when he did not need them.

The young mortal once again grew nervous when he saw the beastly claws and more precious tears began to drip from his cheeks, and for the first time Aragorn saw the teeth, they were like ivory, pure white and strong. He shrank farther back and when the dragon saw this he crawled carefully forward. "It iz alright zee." he retracted the dark claws, and crawled forward with his scaly non dangerous climbing claws digging into the cave floor.

"Please! Don't eat me!" Estel cried, he was still afraid of this beast.

"I willz not!" The dragon replied. "I amz Zilanaur." He hissed his forked tongue flittering about. 

"Willz you letz me help you?" Zilanaur asked smiling affectionately at the ill child. 

The ten year old mortal nodded absently and tried to stand but with a shriek fell back down. Zilanaur carefully took the hurt boy in his secure arms and held him tightly to make the boy feel safe. 

"Zilanaur?" The boy inquired from the dragon's golden arms. 

"Yesss Young one." the golden mouth pulled back into a smile as the he answered.

"Thank you." Aragorn answered simply as sleep took him. 

"Why forz whats?" 

"Because you are making me feel better, and cause you saved me." 

"Oh twazz nothing. But-" The golden dragon got up and started walking on two legs. "May I azzk your name?" 

"Estel!" The young boy yawned and snuggled his head to the dragon's warm scales up right near the beasts heart, somehow that strong heart beat made him feel better, for some reason it gave him hope.

Zilanaur looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, his smile faded as he noticed the beads of perspiration coming off the boy's brow, his black unruly hair was dripping with the stuff. And he had not noticed before but Estel seemed warmer than that of a normal boy his age, he was hot to the touch and it almost made his scales burn as he held the child close to him. 

The green eyes looked over the child, he had a cut and broken leg, a fever, he was shivering profusely. He was sure the mortal was worse but he could not stop to check, he had to find the tunnel that would get him to Imladris and quickly, or else Estel would die and he could not live with such guilt.

~

Glorfindel was forced back to consciousness when a cup was pressed gently to his lips and he was obligated to drink it or choke to death. He drank the fresh water in large gulps it tasted like honey in his dry and dehydrated system, as the drink went to fast down his throat it started a coughing fit that made him jerk in all the wrong places. 

"Ow……*cough*……..*cough*" 

"Slowly nin mellon." 

He knew that voice, "Elrond?" he whispered hoarsely as another coughing fit took hold of his aching body. 

"Yes Glorfindel, now hush." Glorfindel felt a soft finger to his lips. "You must rest."

The blonde elf nodded softly and let sleep take him again, Elrond watched as Glorfindel's breathing evened out and he slept soundly. 

All this bothered him. Where was his son, Estel? How had Glorfindel managed to make it back to Rivendell, where had they been attacked? He wanted answers and he wanted them NOW!!!

~

Zilanaur had found they route to Imladris, or at least he hoped it was the trail to Rivendell, he had gotten himself and the boy out of the cave about two hours ago and now the golden dragon had ,made a small fire and made a comfortable bed of leaves for Estel, whom was laying on his side right next to the fire his cloak covering him as a blanket and Zilanaur right beside the child. 

He smiled as the boy slept and watched protectively over Estel all through the night, no beast would dare come near him, not while he carried such a small helpless burden. 

Morning arose and golden pink light splayed through the trees and bounced on the dew drops that rested on flower petals and leaves. The birds snag a soft song as the sun made it's way over the hills and trees. 

Yellow beams of light splashed on the golden scales and light jumped from scale to scale and shimmered off the sleeping boy's face. 

Zilanaur arose from his position and quietly walked four legged over to Estel. 

"Essssstel?"

The boy stirred and coughed as he tried to rise. "It hurts." He ground out as the golden lizard looked down with caring eyes at the child. 

"I willz carry you, alrightsss?"

"How?" The ten year olds eyes could not have gotten any wider at that moment.

"Well I havez a back. Or I have carried you before, which iz more comfortable for youz?" The dragon hissed as his long pink tongue twitched, as it smelt the air for orcs.

Aragorn watched in horror as the dragon's pink tongue flickered and his eyes shut and opened and the ivory fangs glistened in the morning sun. 

He covered his head with his hands and shivered as he spoke, "Please, do not eat me." 

The boy looked as the dragon changed from good caring dragon to dreadful beast, with talons as sharp as daggers, eyes red and horrific. His teeth black brown and green with cavities and plaque, unlike the white pearly ones. Even the scale color changed, from gold to black, the black dragon's tongue curled around Estel and he cried out as the monster squeezed the air from his lungs, it constricted his throat, the dragon laughed madly and hissed as the small boy.

"No! Please leave me alone!" Estel cried threw the wall in his throat. 

He kicked and screamed as Zilanaur tried to calm the boy, Estel was hallucinating his fever had gotten the better of him and all the mucous was building in his throat making it difficult to breathe.

**The young mortal kicked and screamed as the golden dragon tried to control him, "Shhhh! Calm yourself, Essssstel." Zilanaur said gently as he placed strong scaly hands on the boy's writhing figure. Estel had much strength even in his present condition, the young mortal could not be controlled. **

"Tisss I your friend, Zilanaur!"

It did not work, Aragorn kicked and hit in a futile attempt to escape from what he thought was the malicious dragon's clutches when it was only Zilanaur. 

The gold dragon looked about, he was surrounded by birch and fir trees, he looked frantically as the sun streaked the trees with it's plentiful rays of beaming light, Zilanaur looked to the side to see a quick flowing stream and beside it were plants, He cried out in excitement as he looked back to the fighting child. 

"Forgivessss me Esssstel!"

He ran four-legged over to the stream, "_Russroot, _Wheres it!" he snarled in anguish as he searched the glade.

Memories flashed through his mind, a plant or an herb to be precise, Blue leaves and red and yellow petals, he knew it grew close by but he did not know where, the herb would be perfect to make the child calm down even possibly fall unconscious. Then if he could do that then Zilanaur could bring the young mortal back to the elves. But where was that stupid plant.

~

"I told you Elrond!" Glorfindel's rage and guilt were getting the better of him. "I have no idea where the boy is, I only know we were attacked by wargs and he fell over the falls." the blonde elf lord struggled to finish the sentence as he started coughing again. 

"I am sorry nin Mellon." Elrond apologized while wrapping his friends wounds. 

Glorfindel tensed and moaned softly as the lord of Imladris tied the linen bandage around the balrog-slayer's wounded leg. 

"I am just so worried, Estel is so young. I was so foolish, I should have kept him home." Elrond sat down on the bed and put his palms in his eyes. 

Glorfindel smiled sadly, "Hir nin, you had no reason not to let the idhre pen go." the blonde elf layed back down on the pillows and readjusted his elevated leg, with a small wince he shined playful eyes back on Elrond's distressed form.

"Elrond, you are loosing your touch." 

"Glorfindel, nin mellon, what are you talking about?"

The blonde elf smiled, "I don't think the bed sheets are supposed to be used as bandaging." He chuckled at the sight, Elrond looked to see. He had indeed been so depressed that he had not been watching and wrapped Glorfindel's leg with the bed sheets mixed with the bandages. 

The two elves chuckled and started laughing as they looked at the wounded leg entangled with bed sheets and linens. 

"Here I'll fix it." Elrond said as he got up and let out a sigh. 

"nin mellon," Glorfindel spoke as Elrond stood. "You have been tending to me for days now, go get some rest I will be fine." he pushed the elf lord away slightly and snuggled down in the bed sheets. 

"But Glorfindel I-" 

"Go! Please forget about it, I can see those circles under your eyes, now go I will be fine for a day or so." 

Elrond smiled at his friend and gave him a little push, "I am going to send the boys to find Estel." He informed the balrog-slayer. 

"go ahead, I only wish I could accompany them." Glorfindel mumbled under his breath. 

"I know you do, but I doubt you are able to ride Alastruiel, not that far."

"But El-" 

"No Glorfindel!" The elf lord raised his eyebrows.

"I am going to rest, I want you to stay!" Elrond began to walk out the door but stopped when he heard the voice of his advisor. "Elrond, I am so sorry," he mumbled, "I never meant for it to happen I tried to help Estel, I tried as annoyed as I was with him, please forgive me."

"Nin mellon, of course I forgive you, what were you supposed to do?" The question did not require an answer but Glorfindel answered anyway.

"Protect your son from all danger, I knew it was coming yet I did not go quick enough." 

"Glorfindel, shut up! Elrond yelled at the wounded elf. "Just shut up."

The elf lord walked over and took Glorfindel's head in his hands and pressed the wounded elf advisor's head up against his so their eyes were only inches apart. 

"Listen to me!" Glorfindel tried to look away but his eyes were glued to the silver ones across from his. "You did all you could and that was more than enough."

Glorfindel listened and it eased his mind, but only a little, he still felt guilty for not being there for Estel and right now he was probably freezing to death or worse, could he be…..No Estel was alive! He could not think of such things. He watched as Elrond waved and left the room briskly to go and talk to the twins.

_"I will need a plan if I am to sneak out of here." _Glorfindel thought as he slid back down into the sheets and his eyes adjusted, moments later his soft even breathing could be heard scarcely out in the hall.

Chapter 5

"Aw herez it isss!" Zilanaur crawled over near the plant, it was growing near the stream, it was so perfect it almost seemed a shame that the dragon had to pick it, but a boy's life was at stake. He could not give up Estel's life for an herb; the golden beast chuckled at the thought and quickly but gently grasped the plant between his claws and pulled it from it's harbor in the ground. 

By using his large tail he wrapped the tail around an empty water skin and lifted it over to the stream, he dipped the skin in the water filling it to full capacity, then holding it over the fire he had built with his tail he warmed the water and then using the golden glittering scales as a grader he rubbed the _Russroot _ on them, the now ground herb fell into his claws and he poured it in the water. Stirring it with one claw he mixed the bitter liquid and looked back when he noticed that there was no sound. 

Estel lay motionless on the bed of leaves that Zilanaur had placed him on, for a moment the dragon almost forgot to breath, but when he watched closer he saw the boy's chest rise and fall peacefully in sleep. He breathed out through his nose.

He carefully held the skin in his hands as he crawled to the sleeping boy; he gently tipped the child's head up and pushed the skin to his lips. 

"Come onz Essstel!" He hissed under his breath as he tipped the skin to Estel's mouth. 

"Zila," 

The dragon was happy to hear the boy's voice, and he responded. 

"Yessss Essstel, tisss I, please drinkz thisss!" 

Aragorn obeyed and gulped down the bitter liquid with little resistance. He knew that whatever it was hat made it so bitter, he knew that his friend would protect him. 

He drank down the whole skin and let out a small burp and cough that made the dragon smile sadly. "Esstel, I will carry youz on my backsss." 

The dragon bowed low so Estel could climb on with ease, it was not hard, the golden scales helped and he climbed up using them to hang onto the lizard's back he crawled up weakly and sat down with a cough as he leaned against the creature's neck for support.

"I am up Zila."

"All rightz hang on!" 

With those words The golden dragon started crawling quietly but steadily through the brush, making sure not to go to fast for Estel and that the boy hung on. 

What he did not know was that red eyes followed his long form as he jumped through flowers and trees. 

~

Elrond had taken the rest of the night off from all his duties, he had taken a nice long much needed nap. All the wear and tear of his son's absence from Imladris had taken a toll on the old elf and he felt his heart being torn in two. And it hurt. It was the worst pain he could have ever felt, even in war he had never been in such pain as the thought of his son's life at stake. 

The elf lord was about to go check on his friend, he turned the handle and opened the door to find it absolutely dark, no candles, no light save the moon light on the balcony was in the room. 

"Glorfindel?" 

Elrond walked to the candle and lit it, the soft light bounced off the walls and illuminated the small room revealing the absence of the blonde elf lord. Glorfindel was no there, he was no where!

"GLORFINDEL!!!" 

~

Glorfindel urged a fresh horse forward with one swift elven word, the horse trotted off into the night carrying the injured rider. 

He followed the tracks of the two elven twins into the lush trees. He urged the beast faster when he heard the annoyed elf lord scream; "GLORFINDEL!!!"

He smirked at the mischievousness of the situation and he thought about what a story it would be to tell Elladan and Elrohir, and even Estel.

~

Your voice seems so far away,

I stop to listen to what you say,

All the words a jumbled mess,

Help me please, 

Please take my hand, 

Tell me I am not alone,

I need you here for me, 

Please help me show me the light,

Help it become more and more bright.

-Firniswin

In mere moments the situation had gone from bad to worse, first Zilanaur was surrounded by wargs, orcs, and monsters of every kind. And plus they were at least two days from Rivendell and that did not help Aragorn one bit, his condition had worsened since about a day ago when they started the trek to Imladris, and even though the _Russroot_ had kept down the fever, but now it was growing again and Estel was sleeping while Zila was trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. 

"Movez it now!" The golden dragon snarled as he thrashed his tail about. 

"Give us the boy and you can be free, Dragon!" a huge orc shouted as he stepped forward.

"Gurth a choth-in-amlug!" Zilanaur roared in the elven tongue as he began to brandish his claws and bare his fangs. He thrashed his tail with a amazing strength killing anything in it's path. Orcs and goblins flew into the trees and were never seen again when the golden tail came in contact with them.

But that did not matter, the dragon knew that he was highly outnumbered; he could shrink and make himself bigger, but no bigger than he already was, and shrinking would not help even him. He brandished hidden pinschers on his tail and started attacking with those.

"One last chance!" the orc leader called through clenched teeth, but what Zilanaur did not miss was the wicked smile that was stretched across the orc's ugly features.

"Never Ssscum!" to emphasize his words, Zilanaur hurriedly swished his tail and picked up an unsuspecting orc by his chest and started to squeeze with the huge pinchers. The orc gasped for breath as the claws closed tighter and tighter about his chest cavity. The golden dragon quickly closed the pinchers and killed the miserable mutated elf. Half the creatures body fell to one side and the other dropped from were Zilanaur's tail had held it. 

The dragon let out a low growl at the creatures signifying that _'you better let me move on!' _

The orc leader snarled and then shouted out orders; "Kill the dragon, take the boy." he smirked maliciously at the little sleeping child on Zilanaur's back, "Alive."

Just as soon as the leader orc said all this, a volley of black arrows rained down upon Zilanaur and he did not have to cover his heart but make sure none came near, because unlike smaug the dragon who had a bear spot Zila did not, his heart was covered by a flap of scales that could be lifted and put down, so the swords were more dangerous for him. 

He scooted back as far as he could from the attackers but that helped none because he backed right into the enemy. 

He slashed, cut, and killed spilling orc and goblin bodies to the ground. What the golden dragon had forgotten was that there were wargs, and they could easily get to his heart. 

Suddenly something tightened on his tail, he looked back to see fetters attached to his large tail and keeping him from swinging it. He pulled to try and release his weapon but to no avail. The orcs laughed at this and began to release volleys of arrows against the good creature all aimed at one place, the dragon's protected heart. Some of the evil creatures tried to run up and lift the heart flap so their comrades could get a good aim at the well hidden organ, but Zilanaur bit anything that came in reach of him.

His scales reflected in the setting sunlight and shone blood red, the dragon's eyes were mere slits as he layed all the attackers with glares and threats in his eyes. He quickly dispatched many of the miserable creatures but no matter how many he killed another two seemed to take the ones place. 

He snorted at the rage he held in his body, Zila sucked in a big breath through his nose and held it for na few seconds, then without warning he opened his mouth and a small fireball flew from it. He smiled as the ball flew with great speed towards a group of attacking orcs and found it's mark as the ball exploded into a fury of sparks that caught fire to anything and everything. 

But the problem was this took so long to do and by now all the rest of the beasts knew what he was going to do when he did it that they easily jumped out of the way.

So he abandoned that idea and while he tried to fight without his tail he tried to think of another plan, he could not abandon the boy. What did these brutes want him for anyway, he was only ten or eleven to the golden dragon's guess? What could he have done to make these monsters want him, but it did not sound as if they were going to kill him, but then what did they want him for; as Zila wondered about these things he felt a throat wrenching pain splay through his side, he roared in agony as the pain spread up along his one side, he stumbled a little but tried his hardest to keep steady. 

He looked down at his heart, nothing! Then he looked to his side, and surprisingly there out of the side of his ribs stuck a huge javelin, at least the size of a sword round and about five or six feet long. 

The orcs jeered as another beast threw another javelin across the army, it easily cut through the scales like butter, and as it entered another fiery pain lanced through the dragon's ribs and he stumbled once again.

This device made a new adrenaline pump through the dragon's veins and he slashed and tried to pull his tail once again from the manacles, He roared and breathed smoke as he snorted and sparks flew from his nostrils.

Chapter 6

Lost in darkness and afraid,

Again I thought someone called my name.

I need someone to help me through,

Please! I really need you!

-Firniswin

Darkness clouded about Estel, he could not hear, see, smell or feel anything, just the comfortable darkness. Mists swirled about him and silence echoed through his mind, he was in no pain. 

But oddly he was sure he heard someone calling his name, just faintly, through the blackness a soft worried voice called; "Esssstel?" 

_What do they want? I am comfortable here, I wish they'd all just go away._

~

Suddenly as Zila slashed out with all his strength a volley of arrows flew from the trees finding their mark in orcs, wargs and pinging off the golden dragon's scaly coat.

"Essstel?" 

Zila breathed heavily tears falling from his eyes at the pain the two little javelins held. The golden dragon slumped to the ground careful not to knock the small being off his back as he lay down to die. 

Aragorn was finally awake and noticed the dragon's behavior. 

"Zila what are you doing?" Estel asked and hoped it was not the answer he thought it was. 

"Essssstel thossse Javilensss were poisoned." Zilanaur gulped in air greedily and his voice turned to a low whisper that sounded raspy with emotion. "Goodbye Essstel." he hissed softly. 

"No. Please, please my father-"

"Your father willz killz me." pain clouded green eyes turned on the young mortal. "I am a dragon, young one. He will not undersssstand." 

"But please just try, don't leave me Zila, please!" Aragorn cried as tears fell down his cheeks and onto the scales. 

"I……will…..try." The golden dragon coughed and wiped the blood that formed on his mouth. 

Estel felt drained, all his energy spent. He could no longer push away the darkness with a moment it engulfed his mind and body, he felt the world around him go numb, and he slipped from the wounded dragon's back falling to the ground with a soft thump. 

Zila gave a cry of dismay as he tried to rise on weak yet muscular legs. He pulled the boy close to him cradling him in his arms. Whispering softly in the little elvish he knew to try and bring the boy back from unconsciousness.


	2. Darkness calling

****

Chapter 7

Suddenly all the sounds stopped around them, Zila looked up to see shapes approaching through the mist. 

They did not seem evil, but he did not want to take chances, he hugged Estel closer and bared his teeth. 

"Stayz back!" He snarled green eyes flashing dangerously. 

They did not stop, but came closer. He noticed one drew a sword and held it limply at his side. The mist cleared a little and he could hardly make out a golden haired being coming forward, eyes were green like his. He had a strong yet lithe body and was tall, very tall. 

"Let go of the boy dragon!" the being snapped. "Or face the consequences." his voice was now low and dangerous.

"No!" the golden dragon snapped back. "Not unlesssss I knowz what intensionssss you have forz him." 

The golden haired being laughed, "I should be asking you that, beast!" 

"But I will tell you, we come from Mirkwood. My name is Galanion, we were sent to deliver a very important message to Lord Elrond." Galanion stated firmly. "And we saw the orcs and wargs gathered round something and decided to help, your lucky we did." 

Zilanaur seemed to be thinking it all over when Galanion spoke again. "We will take good care of him, I promise." the elf bowed and placed a hand over his heart. The dragon looked up and let out a sigh, "Alrightz, but please hurry." he leaned down and whispered into the young boy's ear. 

"Take care Essstel." 

As Zila let the elf take the boy, his heart broke. He had never felt he would bond with the boy so much in such little time, but it tore at his heart to see the limp body in the elf's arms. 

But for a split second he was sure he had heard something inaudible, "Thank you Zila."

The dragon layed his golden head down on his arms and watched as the company of elves walked back down the path their figures becoming unclear, he knew not if it was the poison or fog, but he layed and waited for darkness.

~

Estel had gone back into a state of delirium; he shivered uncontrollably, and moaned at the pain. Perspiration dripped off his black hair and hit the ground as Galanion walked towards his black horse.

"Ada-" Aragorn's voice was weak and fever stricken.

"Shhh, it's alright I've got you." the blonde elf carefully held the delirious boy. "Hold on little one." 

Galanion gently eased the ill being up onto his steed and then carefully got up himself, he positioned the child so his head was on Galanion's strongly beating heart, and held the boys broken and bruised body tightly to him, yet even though he held him tight, the elf's hands were gentle and comforted more than they hurt. 

Aragorn began saying things in feverish statements again, he seemed to be talking to someone but it was hard to make out whom.

"I'm…orry…..rfi…el…so-" he could see tears coming from the boys eyes. 

"Shhh! It's alright, we'll be there soon, hold on Estel." 

The elf leaned down and whispered inaudibly to his horse, and with those soft words the horse leapt forward with all speed towards Imladris.

~

Darkness. It clouded around him and choked his lungs, the inky black mists swirled in different directions and caught in his mouth the bitter air touching his tongue and making him gag. Aragorn coughed violently trying to rid his air-starved lungs of the mist, but to no avail. Finally when he stopped he could make out a dim voice whispering in raspy tone:

__

All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost,

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the shadows a fire shall be woken,

From the shadows shall spring,

Renewed shall be the blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king.

He layed very still and listened to the poetic verses repeating in his hammering head. "Go away." he moaned as the agony increased. 'why was he still in pain,' Estel thought his head beginning to swim. 'If I am unconscious, shouldn't I not hurt.' This was a question he would have to ask ada. 'But right now nothing matters.' He was trying to get away from the pain, when a pressure on his broken leg made him cry out weakly and begin to sob.

"I'm sorry Estel. I will be more careful." called a voice faintly from somewhere, but where was that voice. 'Who was that?' he asked himself. 'They sounded so familiar.' He pushed away all thoughts of anyone, it did not matter anymore, 'maybe it was Zila', he thought again, he had completely forgotten about the dragon, and how could he. He had save his own life. All he wanted was sleep, away from the pain, and he got his wish. 

More black mist circled about him, and he fell even deeper into unconsciousness.

~

Galanion watched ahead of him, a rider was coming. They seemed elven, yet their horse had reigns and a saddle, they jingled lightly with each step.

'But how odd.' the elf warrior thought to himself. 'one rider, I would think an elven troop would be with him, no matter.'

He spurred his own horse on a little farther and watched as the other elf came ever closer, slowly though, which bothered Galanion. He would think also that this rider would be racing with eagerness. Yet as he drew closer, Galanion could see that this elf had a bandage covering his hand, and few others that showed. And he also seemed quite weary. 

Galanion wanted to wait, but he was reminded when the sleeping form in his arms whispered. 

"Go away" Estel said softly.

'I must go on.' the elf thought and spurred his horse faster on and he hope to catch the other rider


	3. Stories told

****

Chapter 8

The figure was coming closer to them, he was on a white horse, elven. And had long golden tresses that went past his shoulders and wafted in the little breeze. He was injured, quite a bit. Bandages covered certain parts of his torn body and he swayed tiredly on his mount. 

The sun that had just began to once again peek its head over then hills, it's golden beams spilling out over the lands surrounding the elven refuge. The rays of sun bounced beautifully off the wounded elf's hair. 

"Suilad." Galanion called out as they approached each other. "Where are you going?" 

The injured elf seemed to think a moment and then looked back at the Mirkwood elf. "I am in search of-"

"Ai! ESTEL?!" he had noticed the small limp figure in Galanion's hands and was riding closer to take a look.

"You know him?" 

"Yes, he is Lord Elrond's son!" Glorfindel replied with a tear streaking his face, he gently grabbed the young mortal from the Mirkwood elf's arms and held him close.

"Hep apa Estel!" Glorfindel begged the unconscious nine year old. "Aquista Estel!" Glorfindel's head shot up to Galanion. "You must take him." He ordered. "Take him to Lord Elrond, do not stop for anything or anyone, I would go myself but I can not go any faster, not in my current condition." he pointed to the path before the Mirkwood elf.

"ono Im-"

"Aquista nin mellon, please my friend!" The blonde elf lord handed the boy to the warrior. "Noro lim!" 

"Namarie!" Galanion called as he shot down the path towards the house of Elrond.

Glorfindel turned on his horse and followed the blonde Mirkwood eldar but at a much slower pace. He looked ahead to see that the two had already gone far on ahead. He continued on at the same pace hoping to reach Rivendell soon, and hoping that Aragorn would make it.

~

"Hold on Tithen pen, hold on!" Galanion pleaded with the unconscious child in his arms, the mortal did not stir, all he did was moan and the elf could see a tear of angst trickle down his cheek. 

"It hurts!" the Mirkwood elf was surprised by this little voice and looked down to see pain clouded silver eyes starring at him. "Please, make it stop, it hurts so-so bad!" more and more tears fell down the boys fever flushed face. 

"I know, I am doing the best I can, you need to hold on though. I will get you home, and your ada will make you better." 

"I will…..t-try." sobs racked the small body and he began to cough violently.

Galanion tried to think of ways to get the child's mind off of the pain, but nothing came to mind. 'A story, children love stories.' a voice inside his head commented. 'About what?" he searched his mind for all the stories he knew but none came to mind. 'Idiot! You have plenty of life experience; tell him about the time you fought those orcs, or spiders, something!' 

"Estel?" he lowered his eyes to the frighteningly light child in his arms. 

"Hmmm." Aragorn felt he had not the strength to speak, he turned his eyes back to the elf's face. 

"What about a story, would that help?" 

The nine-year old nodded softly and fixed feverish pained silver orbs on the elf as he told the exciting story.

" Long ago, when I was about two-thousand, I became a soldier in King Thranduil's patrol. I was young and foolish and a stupid idiot." he smiled as the boy smiled huge and giggled a little. "My troop was going to visit Lord Elrond, we had a message and a gift for the lord of Imladris, it was because we had heard of Celebrian and we wanted to help him through his difficult time." Galanion looked ahead to see the borders of the hills making soft lines in the landscape, he knew they would soon be in the elven refuge. "I made a horrible mistake, I was not watching and led the troop into a nest of spiders." the elf shook his head. 

"We killed all the spiders, but lost the gift, and the note. I had not the courage to return to King Thranduil. So I……I ran away." He confessed. "I ran from all my comrades and fled to the forest. I have not seen my family or friends since." The young boy saw a tear trickle down his cheek and it fell on his hand.

"W-why…..not…..g-go…..b…ack?" the mortal said with great difficulty.

"Because, I was the only one who made it out alive, or at least I could have helped the others, but instead fear overtook me and I fled." 

"Oh."

"Alas, these years have done me good! I have learned great skills, tracking, hunting, all the wonders of the wild, all the wild herbs."

"Would you teach me, once I am out of bed, when Ada sees me he will most likely confine me to bed for at least 20 years." 

"I doubt that tithen pen." Galanion chuckled.

"Oh really, then you must here the story of how Elrohir was made to stay in bed for one year." 

The elf's eyebrows raised up and he looked at the mortal boy with great curiosity. "I would much enjoy that story." he chuckled again.

"Nae, all of the sudden you look quite pale Estel, you must rest a while and then when you get home, tell me." 

The nine year old nodded softly before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Lord Elrond!

****

Firniswin: [yawns] I…..am sooooo tired. Oh well, time to write.

Thanks for all the reviews ad I am not posting them this time but anyway onto the story!

~

Chapter 9

"Lord Elrond." the soft voice of Erestor called into the fire lit room, Elrond sat noiselessly his silver eyes watching the flickering fire with a dull gaze.

It had been days since he had sent out a search party for his sons and Glorfindel, not to mention his mortal son, Aragorn. The one whom had not been see for days. 

"Hir nin." 

The advisor's soft voice brought the elf lord back to reality.

"Yes nin mellon?" Elrond called back to the partially opened door without turning his lonely gaze from the fire.

Erestor ran in his eyes brimmed over with tears, the lord of Rivendell caught a glimpse of these and his heart began to ache, he shook his head softly. 

"No." 

Silver tears spilled over his cheeks, 'Estel is……..is…..'

"Milord, a elf is outside, he has Estel." 

"Leave me Erestor."

"But lord.." the advisor choked back a sob. "He lives, but is in dire need of your care." 

"What?!" Elrond stood up, almost unable to support himself as all his strength was drained from worry and grief that had passed through his aching soul. 

"Come hir nin, Estel awaits in his room." 

It only took Elrond a moment for the lord of Imladris to get upstairs, all his strength regained from new found hope, 'alive, his boy was alive.' 

He turned the corner and ran down the hall, other healers and Erestor following at his heels.

He ran into the room but stopped fast when he saw the sight that made his blood run cold.

Estel, his little boy, lie on the bed blood dripping dyeing the white sheets a sickening crimson color. The child was pale beyond white and his breathing was heavy and labored. Aragorn's leg was purple, blue, and black were it was broken, and his whole body was covered with bruises and scrapes. He was a mess. 

Elrond ran to his son's bedside and knelt down taking the boy's cold frail hand in his own. 

"Oh Estel, my boy I am so sorry. Please, don't leave me, please." He stood up never letting go of the young boy's hand. "Come on, get me bandages, medicines, lotions, a bowl of cold water, as well as hot, and a cloth. Go." The lord of Imladris, laid the boy's hand gently on the bed and took a bowl of cool water from a servant and sponged the boy's unnaturally warm face with a cloth. 

"Hold on nin ion, don't let go of the light." Elrond cried as he tried everything medically possible to help his son. He watched as Aragorn's eyes barely flittered and opened half lidded and he looked towards his father. 

"Ada?" he coughed. "I am sorry, ada. I have to go now." he whispered as his eyes rolled back into his head and he once again lost consciousness.

"Noooo, Estel!" Elrond howled as he applied the medicine to the wounds. "Please no! Eru no!" 

TBC~

Firniswin- oh I am so sorry for taking so long, do not kill me please.


	5. Confessions

****

Firniswin- oh I am so sorry for taking so long, do not kill me please.

Chapter 10

Elrond sat at Estel's side, tears of regret pouring from his now swollen and red eyes. Aragorn had almost died more than two times that night. With help, the lord of Rivendell had been able to lower the boy's fever, and clean his wounds as well as wrap them. He held the child's hand in his own. 'he is so small.' he thought to himself as he brushed away unruly strands of dark hair. 

It was hard for the elf lord to believe that one day, this little child, whom he loved so much….would one day be a great king. If he took up the task that was, there was so much fire in his little heart.

Elrond gently squeezed the hand, 'I am here Estel, I am here.'

~

Glorfindel made his way up the steps, only moments ago had he made it to the front of the house, a servant had taken his horse and he was now wearily climbing the steps. He grasped the golden door handle and opened the door, he felt as if he would fall over any moment. 

'All…….I need…..is a-a chair." he thought as he walked into the main hall, his eyes riveting as he listened for any signs of life. 

'Good, the twins are not back yet.' he mused and sat down in a overly upholstered arm chair. He put his head in his tired sweaty hands and breathed in and out a few times. 

He rested his injured leg on a table in front of the chair. 'I hope Elrond does not see me like this.' he thought about Elrond lecturing him on how elf lords did not put feet on tables. He laughed inwardly, 'na, he is to busy with-' his mind froze. 

"Estel!" he whispered all realization dawning on him. He hurriedly got up from the chair and hobbled to the stairs, he sighed. 'Why couldn't Elrond have took my advice and make his home only one level.' With that he hopped up the stairs, his hand tightening on the rail as he climbed higher and higher. 

He made it to the top, panting heavily, he turned and raced down the hall, he stumbled a little, all was going blurry. 'Oh Eru not now.' 

He staggered forward, eyes squinted as a painful headache attacked at his mind…. It felt as if dwarves were mining in his head. He put a hand to his left temple and went forward towards Estel's room. 'At least I hope it is Estel's room.' 

~

Elrond tenderly brushed Estel's hand with caring fingers, his eyes watering again. 

"Don't leave me Estel." he whispered. "Please, I can not take anymore pain." 

Galanion closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, then entered the room. His gaze traveled to the weeping elven lord. Elrond did not even seem to notice he was there. He quietly walked to the left of the bed and took a seat in a red and gold chair. The elf looked up with sadness in his eyes. 

"Milord?" 

Elrond did not seem to hear his calls, he kept his eyes on the child's body and his tears began to drip from his perfect chin.

"Lord Elrond, I know you are in distress now and do not wish to speak with anyone, but I need to talk to you it is-"

"Please," he started when he heard the elf lords cracked voice cut through the air. "I wish to speak to no one, it matters not how important it is. I will not be able to make a just decision in such a tormented state."

"But lord, it is on matters of your wife."

Elrond looked up, more pain evident in his eyes. "What?"

Galanion sighed "I well- you see, me and some of King Thranduil's guard came to give you a gift, to show we are sorry for your loss." The golden haired elf sighed again. "But I am afraid I have lost it." 

Elrond smiled softly as he held Estel's small hand. "It does not matter Galanion……no trinket could have helped the pain pass any faster. Besides, you saving my boy-" he turned twinkling eyes on Estel. "Is enough to repay for the loss of a gift, more than is even needed." 

"Thank you milord. I will always remember your words. They have tore through the guilt." The blonde elf sniggle back in the chair. "Do you mind if I wait for Estel to awake?" 

The lord of Imladris smiled wide. "Not at all." 

Both elves sat back in their chairs smiling at the young child who they cared for. 

Neither saw the dark shadow that was harbored in the trees. To deep green slitted eyes watched the happy scene from the green tree. A warm smile that bared two gleaming white fangs glittered in the moonlight. 

"Namarie, Estel, nin mellon." the voice whispered as the black shape lifted from the trees and soared through the cool night winds towards the mountains where it belonged.

END

Firniswin- Ok guys. [pleading tone] Don't kill me…..I think I plan to make a sequel. And it will not take as long….pray it does not. [smiles sheepishly] And for those of you who doubt the medical skills of Lord Elrond. Fear not. Aragorn will appear in the next story, alive and pretty much all better. But that doesn't mean he will stay better. [maniacal laugh] But anyway, Namarie. Please R&R. Now, Noro lim Jessi! Noro lim!

Jessi-[ snorts and neighs] 

Firniswin- Oh and about Glorfie, [giggles] poor guy. He is fine, he received medical treatment as soon as Elrond and Galanion found him on the floor outside Estel's bedroom. So he is on the mend. And he definitely should be healed by the next story. Noro lim Jessi. [whoops]


End file.
